Pokemon Shadow View Ep1 (It's Better Together!)
by PKMNMapper
Summary: A boy named Brad has left his village because it has burned down on a quest to find answers, however On his search for water, He meets a girl named Nicole who is around the same age as him. After their shaky start, Brad learns about the new technology and city life and earned himself a new friend.


Brad was a 16 year old boy who left his village 1 year ago to search for answers after Ameto(Ah-Me-Toe)the name of his village burned down. Answers as to why his village people shied away from him when he was only 8. Brad was already shy with Pokemon before the village burned down, Now he started to notice certain Pokemon growling at him when he was around the age of 12. After the severe incident with his Village at age 15, He gathered as much food and supplies he needed to survive the wilderness.

Brad: (yawns) I have been following this road for hours now and I still haven't found a lake or stream.

Brad searches through the deep and wide forest as the intense heat of the sun starts to make him sweat.

Brad: How am I suppose to find food if I don't have anything to keep me hydrated?... Just my luck... I run out of water, and my food supply is almost empty.

Soon, Brad heard a faint rustling noise from the bushes and shrubs a few feet away from where he was. Quietly, Brad slowly pushes aside some of the bushes in his path and notices a girl around the same age as him wearing a red winter ski cap. Brad was somewhat surprised when he saw the girl. Interested in this girl, Brad moved just a bit for a better view. The girl heard Brad from the bushes and out of pure instinct, she fiercely grabbed a Poke-ball from her left pocket and beamed it at the sound.

Brad: OW!

Brad slowly jerked backwards as the ball fell off his head.

?: (gasp) I am so sorry!

Brad: (getting back up) Its cool... People aren't usually here in the forest. Why are you here?

?: I was going to catch some Pokemon.

Brad: Catch Pokemon?

?: Yea, you know, I use the Poke-ball to catch them.

Brad:?

?: You don't know about catching Pokemon? Where have you been these past, like, years?

Brad: At a village.

?: Okay... Well, my name is Nicole.

Brad: Nicole?

Nicole: Yea... Nicole. So, you don't know how to catch Pokemon?

Brad: Right. You see, I never really gotten close to Pokemon?

Nicole: Why not?

Brad: I don't know... When a Pokemon senses me, they just start growling at me. I have no clue why...

Nicole: Hmm... That is strange. Wait... How long have you been in this forest?

Brad: About a year. Why?

Nicole: Ah Ha! Just as I though! Pokemon don't like you because you smell bad!

Brad:...What?

Nicole: You been in this forest for too long!

Brad: If I do stink, then how come you can't smell me?

Nicole: Pokemon have better senses then people, so that explains it! Follow me to my house!

Brad: Where is that?

Nicole: At Bloomingdale City!

Brad: Whats a city?

Nicole:... Just follow.

Brad: Okay!

Nicole and Brad headed to Bloomingdale City which was a mile or 2 away from the forest exit. A little later, Brad and Nicole finally reached the City.

Nicole: And that's how you catch Pokemon!

Brad: Cool! Sounds like A lot of fun!

Nicole: Were here! Bloomingdale City!

Brad: Whoa... There are very tall buildings here...

Nicole: You think so?

Brad: Of course! There are buildings that are 3 times the size of the buildings that were in my village.

Nicole: Were in? What happened?

Brad and Nicole walked through the city and made it to Nicole's Apartment entrance.

Nicole: (Tearing) That's so sad...

Brad: I got over it a while ago, but There are a few questions I'm searching for...

Nicole: (wiping tears away) So that's why you don't know what Poke-balls or cities are.

Brad: Yea.

Nicole: Okay, so this is the building I live in!

Brad: Cool! I can't wait to see your home!

Nicole entered in a pass-code that unlocks the front door to the apartment.

Brad: What's the pass-code number?

Nicole: 2580

Brad: Oh, Why do you need a pass-code?

Nicole: So only people who own homes in this apartment can enter it.

Brad: Then why did you tell me? I don't live here.

Nicole: Now you do! I can't just let you wander the forest.

Brad: Really? Thanks!

Nicole: No problem at all ^.^

Brad and Nicole walked in the apartment. They pressed the elevator button and waited for the elevator to show up.

Brad: I can't wait until I get my first Pokemon!

Nicole: Really? I already have 1!

Brad: Nice! What is it?

Nicole: You'll see when we get there.

The elevator arrives so Nicole and Brad enter the elevator. Nicole presses the number 4 out of the first 10 numbers on the elevators flooring buttons.

Brad: Why did y- WHOA!

Brad loses his balances and trips on the elevator floor as the elevator starts to elevate.

Nicole:(Giggling) Be careful! I noticed that this is your first time on an elevator.

Brad: (Getting up) thanks for the warning... -.-

The elevator stops and the doors slide open slowly. Brad and Nicole walk out and come across a hallway of doors.

Brad: Wow... So many doors...

Nicole: Yea, My home is... Right here!

Brad and Nicole stop at a door that says 4D

Brad: Whats this 4D for?

Nicole: It tells you what home your in so you don't get mixed up with other apartments.

Brad: I see...

Nicole: So, are you ready to see my home and my Pokemon?

Brad: Yea!

Nicole pulls out here keys and opens the door to the apartment. Nicole steps in and Brad makes his way

into the room. Soon a Pokemon comes running from the hallway and leaps into Nicole's arms.

Brad: What Pokemon is that?

Nicole: Its a...

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
